Aymeric (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'First Introduction:' "My name is Aymeric. I'm not very popular right now but, well... if you choose to become friends with me, then my perfect-ness is going to take us there fast, I think. I look forward to see you!" *'Morning:' "Good morning, prince/princess!♪" *'Afternoon:' "Let's have a great day! ☆" *'Evening:' "Good evening to you." *'Night:' "Hey, player! Are you still working this late?♫" ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "May I have some Grits? Wow, thank you! I will take very good care of it." *'Loved Gift:' "What is this?! A marvelous gift!♥ Thank you very much!" *'Liked Gift:' "Ah! Thank you. I appreciate it." *'Neutral Gift:' "Thank you very much!☆" *'Disliked Gift:' "Your thoughtfulness is certainly appreciated." *'Hated Gift:' "Eh... this is a rubbish, isn't it?" *'Horror Gift:' "Apologies, but this may not quite be something I can enjoy." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "You remembered my birthday? Thank you so much!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I can't simply take it anymore..." ' ' *'Black:' "You look wonderful today! Please take your time. ♪" *'Purple:' "Everything in this town is beautiful. That includes the man/maiden in front of me.☆" *'Blue:' "Even if someone has little money, this town still offer much." *'Yellow:' "I'm grateful for all the friendly people here." *'Gold:' "After coming here, I realised I had been living in a rather closed world." *'Orange:' "You have this incredible way of making my heart happy.♥" *'Light Green:' "Even if the stars fail to shine and the moon refuses to light up the world, I know I have nothing to fear. I have my guardian angel to look after me, care for me and love me forever and always. I love you!♥" *'Green:' "Marriage, huh? We can definitely work it all out if you go with the perfection that is called 'love'!" *'Pink:' "If there's anything in life I wouldn't like to change, it is the chance of meeting you and falling in love with you." *'Magenta:' "Player, if you were to be always watching over me, I'd be really happy!☆" *'Red:' "The way player looks at my face... makes me very thrilled.♥ If I were to become a good husband, your gaze would be completely fixed on me at all times!" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "This town feature such lovely cherry blossoms. ♪" *'Late Spring:' "Flowers radiate such beauty... just like you, lady.♥" *'Early Summer:' "It is quite hot today, but this town has a very nice breeze, does not it?" *'Late Summer:' "Summer is awesome, especially the beach! It charms me to no end!♫" *'Early Autumn:' "In this autumn season, what are you thinking about...?" *'Late Autumn:' "Autumn is ending soon. Bummer." *'Early Winter:' "Player, I'm a bit cold! Can you warm me up?" *'Late Winter:' "I hope spring will come soon." ' ' *'Sunny:' "What a bright sunny day, and I don't know other things to say..." *'Cloudy:' "A cloudy sky provides the most beautiful light.♪" *'Rainy:' "It's interesting how the world looks different in this kind of weather." *'Snowy:' "Snowy day is so quiet. Just like time stops." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "Marriage is a pledge to spend the rest of your lives together." *'Expecting a Child:' "You look unwell. Nobody can rock that baby bump like you can, my princess.♥" *'After Baby's Birth:' "We both become a parent!☆ I can't believe it." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "You know, I think Child has your nose." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "The sound of Child'(s) laughter is like music to my ears.♪" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "I make sure Child will always be careful while running. He/She might get hurt." *'When the First Child is grown:' "I wonder if Child will become an idol like you.♪" *'After Breakup/Divorce:' "I've realized I'm happier by myself. So just leave me be." *'Before the Wedding:' "Of all the big life events we've celebrated together, this one tops the list. Congratulations!☆" *'Expecting a Child:' "A new bundle of joy to hold in your arms! Waiting to cuddle with him/her!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations for having such a beautiful baby.♫" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "The birth of your child is something that changes you indefinitely." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "No tape can ever measure, the extent to which a child can become a parent's treasure." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "I am very happy for your child.♪" *'When the First Child is grown:' "May your baby's future be brighter than the sun's radiant beam." *'After Divorce:' "Separation is not the end of love. It creates depression." Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes Category:Sub pages